A Thousand Years of Promise
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: Three different worlds. What are the odds that you will find your fated one? The Demon Prince lost his memory. He lost his identity. He found true Love as a mortal - but it sparks jealousy that ends in tragedy. But Love so powerful cannot be undone. That Love journey across the world from the Celestial Heaven to the Great Demon Kingdom to claim what was rightfully his.
1. Chapter 1

i am not freya. she gave me the story to publish as she was so tired of dealing with people who keeps on bothering her with their ideals and hurtful words. she tried publishing but once again she get comments and messages not appropriate. when she have done nothing wrong.

she cannot read the review nor accepts any messages. she just want to share the stories on her mind and felt happy doing it.

if you read the story and was happy. then the more she feel better that her story was able to lift your spirits and was able to make you all happy. thats all. she never intended to be the center of malice.

all she wants was to make any reader who are facing calamity or any difficulty to forget the problem and be happy, be lost in the world she created and for even a minute forget the sadness in life. for she too, is facing the most turbulent trial in her life.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Thousand Years of Promise**

.

.

.

" **I miss you very much**

 **My heart becomes broken and I cannot do anything to help**

 **I am not able to manage my entangled heart**

 **The harder I try to forget you, the more profoundly I remember you**

 **.**

 **I think naively that after I get drunk, I can forget and forgive you**

 **Unfortunately, after I wake up, I cry again when I think of you again**

 **.**

 **The moon shines brightly to make a beautiful night view in the mountain**

 **However, this makes me feel lonely and miss you again**

 **I do not know how to forget you**

 **With the transformations of the world…**

 **it seems that I have lost my heart and soul for 3000 years**

 **.**

 **The fallen flowers make me think that you have come to see me**

 **I cannot hold my tears**

 **I do not know how to express my regret and sadness**

 **My loneliness and weakness are implicated by pain"**

 **.**

 **~ The Crown Prince of Heaven to the one he only love with all his life ~**

.

.

.

* * *

Shin Makoku, the land of Shinou… once was covered with beautiful colours from the season, the weather that fills every people with delight, laughter can be heard throughout the nation… A land where Mazoku and Humans and Half-Mazoku and Half-Humans can live in harmony…

Full of life.

Full of laughter.

Full of joyous occasion.

Now… A battlefield.

Piles of corpses – soldiers from the enemy and Shin Makoku soldiers are everywhere… and some casualties are the innocent people of the land.

The streets are covered in blood.

Body of the enemies.

Body of the innocent.

Body of the soldiers.

Humans.

Mazoku.

Half-Mazoku and Half-Humans.

The sky is now covered darkness from the smoke of burning houses.

They can hear screams of pain and suffering.

.

.

.

A hooves of horses approaches. Hundreds of war horses.

'Men! Surround the castle! Man the boundary!' Conrart shouted at his men.

Conrart, the Lion of Lütenburg hurried his horse towards the castle and slashes the enemies that came before him.

' _All the elements belonging to Earth obey this Mazoku who summons you. Release forth a wall of protection - GAEA!'_

Conrart heard the shout of Gwendal summoning his Maryoku.

'Conrart!' he turns around and saw Gwendal coming towards him.

'Aniue! Where is Heika?!'

'Wolfram is now going inside the castle. They have deceived us! Tell your men to secure the second layer of the castle!'

Conrart nodded and hurried towards the Castle.

The gentle brown eyes now looks deadly and with a sole purpose of saving his godson and baby brother.

.

.

.

'YUURI!'

'WOLFRAM!'

Wolfram blast one of the enemy who were at the moment was aiming his sword towards Yuuri and Greta.

'Wolfram!' Yuuri shouted when he saw that Wolfram was covered in so much blood. He had never seen Wolfram like this before.

Wolfram runs towards the three – then turn around and cast a spell, _'I pray to the Gods who protects me! Come before me! Divine Shield! Kirin!'_

From Wolfram's spell – the enemies then burn and a scream of agony can be heard. A wall of fire so fierce and so majestic then separates them.

Wolfram grabs Yuuri and Grata.

'Wolfram! You're covered in blood!'

'Don't mind it!'

Then they run towards the 1st layer of the castle – inside the throne room.

'Hahaue!'

Greta runs towards Cheri and the others who are inside the throne room. Lady Cecilie grabs and holds Greta in her arms. 'Wolfram!'

Gisela and Anissina was shocked to see a bloodied Wolfram. The white army clothes he was wearing is covered in so much blood and slashes.

'Listen here! Aniue and the others are blocking the enemies. The Mazoku are weak as of the moment - they have fired us with powdered Houseki.'

'Oh my!' Gisela's eyes rounded with shocked and tried to approach Wolfram but Wolfram shook his head.

'Gisela! Conserve your energy to the others. I am alright. Some of the blood were from the enemies. Hahaue! Protect Yuuri!'

'No! I can fight!'

'NO! Stop being stubborn. You have already lost a great amount of Maryoku awhile ago! Geika is with Yozak! You cannot overdo yourself!'

Wolfram approaches the door and looks back, 'Stay safe. I will come back.'

'Wolfram!'

Wolfram didn't turn around and locks the door.

.

.

.

Yuuri cannot do anything. His whole body was so weak from using so much Maryoku in saving the people in Shin Makoku. Greta and the other kids almost died and he was glad that he was able to save them before it was too late. For hours and hours enemies keeps on coming. The hardest part was the enemies that keeps on coming are two types: dead and alive.

.

.

.

He slams his fist on the ground.

He is the Maou!

Why cant he do a simple job and save the people he cares about!

'Yuuri…' Greta said while trying so hard to stop the tears. He smiles at Greta and Gisela then notices the blood in his arms. Gisela approaches him and heals him.

'Gisela. Wolfram is lying. The blood on his shirt are all his,' Yuuri said in gritted teeth.

How can he be so useless?!

How can he not be in sync with his inner spirit?!

He needed to be the Maou!

He is the Maou!

Why cant he help out all the others?! He doesn't want them sacrificing their life for him!

.

.

.

After almost three hours of waiting inside the throne room – they have heard enough screaming, slashing, swords and so many others that Yuuri held Greta's face and covers her ears.

Useless!

He is so useless!

.

.

.

Conrart.

Gwendal.

Gunter.

Murata.

Yozak.

Hube.

Mina-san…

.

.

.

Wolfram…

He wanted to save them all!

.

.

.

The throne room then opens.

.

.

.

'Gwendal! Conrart!'

'Hahaue!'

.

.

.

Gwendal runs towards the ladies and Conrart runs towards his godson.

Cheri hugs her eldest who for the first time she seen with so much blood and injury.

Conrart was too covered in blood and it seems another layers of scars will be added to his body.

.

.

.

'It is finished…' Gunter said. The Yuki Gunter who was always dress in white – covered in blood, dust, mud and his face not the gentle face they are accustomed to – but the face of a Mazoku who had killed so many.

.

.

.

'FINISHED?! YOU THINK THIS IS FINISHED?! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU MAZOKUS! AND YOU MAOU! THIS IS YOUR DEATH!'

.

.

.

They all turned around when they saw her – the most beautiful woman in the land of the human – whose beauty is now covered with ugly hatred from her face.

'YOU!' Yuuri and the others shouted.

'You are all fool! You trusted me! May this day remind you all of the death of your love ones! Maou you will die! You will die and your spirit will see the carnage of today and for all eternity! Your spirit will not rest! You will die for stealing my Demon!'

Gwendal, Conrart, Lady Cheri, Gisela and Gunter came forth and become Yuuri's shield and they all gasped when the woman with the dangerous eyes and was surrounded by a deadly spirit removes from her cloak a box. A black small box with a blood ruby on its center.

'You will die MAOU! DIE!'

The room then was surrounded by black energy that sparks and all them was hurled to the floor. They all saw when the box turns into a ball of energy and Yuuri who was stuck standing up was the target.

'DIE!'

'NO!'

.

.

.

'WOLFRAM!'

'NO!'

Wolfram – the Demon Prince who from out of the blue pushes Yuuri out of the way and at the same time - the ball of black energy engulfed and surround him.

'NO! WOLFRAM NO!' the woman who blasted the dark spirit shouted and tried to close the box from her hand.

'NO! NO! NO!'

'WOLFRAM!'

Yuuri shouted and all of them saw it.

.

.

.

Wolfram floated up – surrounded by a black and white sparks of energy…

They have witness it...

Little by little…

The body of Wolfram turning into… red, pink, white petals… and one by one those petals become red flames… ashes…

First the feet, the hands…

'NO!' Yuuri shouted.

Wolfram looks at him with a sad smile on his face…

.

.

.

As Wolfram floated in the air, as his body one by one disintegrate – he remembers the words that he and Yuuri exchange - the beginning of his death…

.

.

.

 _'Wolfram. Can we talk?'_

 _'What is it Yuuri?'_

 _'Wolfram. I want to be honest with you. I want us to stay forever.'_

 _'Yuuri?'_

 _'Wolfram. I want to stay friends with you forever. I dont want our engagement torn us apart.'_

 _'Yuuri?'_

 _'Wolfram. Our engagement serves its purpose of protecting me from marriage proposals from different Nobles. Gwendal told me the reason he never renounce it as the Eldest brother was to protect you and me from proposals. But Wolfram… You are my friend. You are the very best friend in my life. I dont want to hurt you by cheating on you.'_

 _'Go on Yuuri…'_

 _'Thank you. Wolf. I know you understand me. You are the only friend that can understand me. Murata will just give me some cryptic advice and I still have to decipher it. Unlike you - you are always straightforward to me. You will tell me here and now the answer and will not keep me waiting. What I'm trying to say Wolfram. Its been years that we are engage. Both of us knew that this is just to protect us. But I'm in love.'_

 _'To whom?'_

 _'She's from Earth Wolf. My former classmate. We had a reunion and we have a mutual attraction to each other. I want to know her better. But I dont want you to accuse me of cheating. I respect you Wolfram and you are my best friend.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Wolf?'_

 _'I'm your best friend Wimp! Of course I understand you. Let me talk to Gwendal about this. Renouncing the engagement is not as simple as - hello and goodbye. There are certain protocols and documents to be sign, it usually takes six to one year to end it-'_

 _'One year! But-'_

 _'But rest assured Wimp. You dont have to worry. You can date the girl you want. I will handle everything from here. You dont have to worry about Gwendal and Gunter.'_

 _'Seriously?'_

 _'Of course Wimp! When have I ever lie to you?'_

 _'Wolfram! You're awesome! Thank you! Thank you!'_

 _And Yuuri hugged him so tight…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

So this was the last memory… ahhh… so its true… upon your death – you will only remember the most important part of your life – either of betrayal or love… in his case… the death that was given upon him by his Maou – Yuuri.

.

.

.

Wolfram looks at Yuuri and smiles… before all of his body turns into ashes…

'Yuuri… be a good king. Marry your girlfriend, make Ayumi happy. Be happy. Bye bye Heika…'

.

.

.

The 3rd son.

The Demon Prince.

The Greatest Fire Wielder of Shin Makoku…

Gone.

Everything floated as ashes.

.

.

.

'NOOOO!'

.

.

.

Silence greets them.

.

.

.

All the occupants, the soldiers, the royal family, Murata who had just come and the others saw it – when Wolfram's body and spirit vanish.

.

.

.

And then they all saw it.

.

.

.

The first death from the Maou's hand.

.

.

.

The woman who deceived them – hurled up by her neck by the Maou's hand.

'You evil witch! You will die! Die! Die! Die!'

'Wolfram! No – argh! He – You – It's your death! No – not Wolf-'

'Yuuri!'

.

.

.

But no…

Not even the cries of them all were able to stop the Maou.

.

.

.

The surge of energy erupted – all of them felt it – especially all the Mazoku with Maryoku felt all their powers drain - being drain by their Maou – as if he was seeping it into his body and they heard it.

.

.

.

Crack.

.

.

.

A bone breaking.

.

.

.

The Maou then hurled the body of the woman aside – as if throwing a piece of rag on the floor.

.

.

.

They all saw him walking into the center where the only evidence of Wolfram was a wings burned like ash onto the ground. Yuuri touches it and the ashes float and one by one it vanish too.

.

.

.

'Wolfram… Wolfram… Wolfram…'

.

.

.

'NO!'

.

.

.

And Shin Makoku now faces another turbulence.

Not with the enemy but with the anguish of the Maou.

.

.

.

'WOLFRAM!'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mount Junji.**

 **Mortal Realm.**

.

.

.

'Hmmm… mnngghhh…' he opens his eyes. Bright light greeted him.

He can feel some pain in his body.

He forced himself to seat up.

He looks at his surrounding.

The birds chirp away with glee.

The gentle breeze of the wind softly caress his face.

His brows furrow – looking at his hands.

Red.

Blood.

There are blood even on his clothes.

Clothes that he is not familiar with.

He was hurting but it doesn't seem that there's any injury on his body.

.

.

.

He sees a sword lying next to him.

Slowly he stands.

He picks up the sword and looks at the place.

.

.

.

Tall bamboo trees are everywhere.

He slowly walks and finds an abandoned wooden house.

Without a care, he walks towards the house.

He approaches it.

He tried opening the door only for it to fall down from his light touch.

.

.

.

He looks around the place.

A bright glare disturb his eyes.

He saw a mirror.

.

.

.

A small mirror.

He touches it and looks into the face.

.

.

.

Bright green eyes.

Yellow hair.

Lips with the colour of the peaches.

.

.

.

He raised his hand to wipe the blood from his face and lips.

.

.

.

'Where am I?' he looks around.

.

.

.

'Who am I?'

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**to mycah tusi (mycah0taku) - the reason freya was writing again**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

" **I miss you very much**

 **My heart becomes broken and I cannot do anything to help**

 **I am not able to manage my entangled heart**

 **The harder I try to forget you, the more profoundly I remember you**

 **.**

 **I think naively that after I get drunk, I can forget and forgive you**

 **Unfortunately, after I wake up, I cry again when I think of you again**

 **.**

 **The moon shines brightly to make a beautiful night view in the mountain**

 **However, this makes me feel lonely and miss you again**

 **I do not know how to forget you**

 **With the transformations of the world…**

 **it seems that I have lost my heart and soul for 3000 years**

 **.**

 **The fallen flowers make me think that you have come to see me**

 **I cannot hold my tears**

 **I do not know how to express my regret and sadness**

 **My loneliness and weakness are implicated by pain"**

 **.**

 **~ The Mortal who fall in love with the Heaven's Crown Prince ~**

.

.

.

* * *

Shinou bayou, the holiest castle where the spirit of Shinou Heika resides. It was a castle far from the villagers and Blood Pledge Castle, thirty minutes ride on a horseback and an hour if you use a carriage. It is located deeply into the woods. It was not a place where people can just go anytime. One can get lost if one is not careful. The mountain is surrounded with a magical barrier so that no trespassers can just go and barge inside. It guarded by female soldiers - warriors that you can never underestimate. It was a majestic and a powerful castle. The Holiest place in the land.

And at the top of the castle - the 700 hundred years old Priestess can see the thousand and thousand of floating lanterns.

Lanterns dedicated to their love ones who had passed the world. To be embrace by nature and the spirit of Heaven.

The loving dead from the war several years ago.

She held out her hand and a sweet yet lonely tiny rain drops from heaven.

It was not a rain, it was a thin drizzle of water…

 ** _Yuuri's Tears._**

She went inside the castle, she looks at the female guards and they all understand. She needs to be alone.

They all went out and she was alone inside the castle - walking the sacred path.

No. Not within the inner chamber where the forbidden boxes lie.

.

.

.

Far more down…

The only thing can be heard is her footstep.

Descending farther down.

And then - at long last - a door. A stone door with carvings from ancient time.

She held out her hand and a bright light appears and the door opens.

.

.

.

Inside the room – forbidden to men, Mazoku and even to the Maou – no one knew of this… no one except her and Shinou Heika.

The room that even the Daikenja was not aware of. Hidden with a magic barrier that was combine from Shinou and the Great Ancient Ancestor.

.

.

.

Ulrike looks up at the dark room – she once again held out her hand and from there – everything then begun to light up.

Thousands and thousands of small orbs floats the room.

.

.

.

She held out her hand and a medium size orb floats towards her.

She looks at it and small tear came out of her eyes.

She felt a presence inside the room.

The only presence that can enter the room – The Room of Souls.

.

.

.

'Shinou Heika…'

 _Ulrike. I know what you are feeling. But as I said…_

'Yes. We must not interfere. I truly understand Heika…'

 _I do not know what have caused this. It was not I who made an oath of allegiance to the other realms. It was my great Great Grandfather as I was told by my father._

'The Great First One… he must have guided his soul.'

 _Soul. Body. Spirit._

'It is just lonely that -'

 _I have no power over the other realm, or even if I have... I cannot interfere. He is alive. And a mortal._

'I do not understand it Shinou Heika. I have never in my life and even in the memories of the previous priestess - there have never been a crossing over the other realms.'

 _Then it is fate. It is destiny. It is forbidden even to us to change it nor touch it. Let it be for now Ulrike._

'Aye Shinou Heika…'

 _I want you to also keep the other box inside here. The box that was use by that woman._

'Aye. It is stored inside another box and with your seal.'

 _That box… its not from here. It's from the other side where he is right now. Keep it safe. Do not let anyone know about it – not even the Daikenja._

Ulrike nods and looks at the orb with where a soft glowing star of red, gold, vermillion and scarlet was brightly shining - the bright star of Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Now out of their reach. In a realm they can not touch.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **The Universe of the Gods**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

We live in a world of different realm.

Some realm created humans so that they can be worshipped.

Other realms is the world of desire, populated by hell beings, animals, supernatural beings, ghosts, humans and lower demi-gods.

There is a world of form, predominately free of baser desires, populated by dhayna-dwelling gods.

A world of formlessness, a non-corporeal realm populated with four heavens, possible rebirth destination for practitioners of the four formlessness stages.

And then there is world where it was split into two:

The Great Demon Kingdom, also known to their language - Shin Makoku and Earth or the third planet from the sun.

.

.

.

Earth.

These Earth is made up of humans who are known to have love, hope, joy, greed, hunger, power, and prayers in their life. They have advance technology that either saves them or destroys them. The people living on this realm are not satisfied with what they have.

They yearn for more. They yearn for power and to see what is beyond on the other side of the Heaven. They had man fly on their moon.

They have buildings that tried to reach the heavens.

They have ships that wanted to explore the vast abyss of the ocean.

They both yearn for knowledge and to destroy.

They say they wanted to know about Gods and Heaven - but they hate those with power. They are afraid of beings that are greater than them - or beings that are different from them. They fear them.

This Earth consists of men who tried to be at power. Since ancient times – they start war to gain land and to govern said lands. There are men who build great walls, strange pyramids, invented a craft to fly, created a ship to sail. Men who have studied and conquered different equations, the invention of the wheel, the planting of the first cereal crops and the development of cursive script, Mathematics, Astronomy and Agriculture.

If different empire conquering, losing, winning, dividing lands and so on.

World came into war not once but twice. With the development of nuclear weapons and the subsequent arms race, all of humanity were put at risk of nuclear war between different countries.

The 20th century saw explosive progress in science and technology, and increased life expectancy and standard of living for much of humanity. As the developed world shifted from a coal-based to a petroleum-based economy, new transport technologies, along with the dawn of the Information Age, led to increased globalization. Space exploration reached throughout the Solar System. The structure of DNA, the template of life, was discovered, and the human genome was sequenced, a major milestone in the understanding of human biology and the treatment of disease. Global literacy rates continued to rise, and the percentage of the world's labour pool needed to produce humankind's food supply continued to drop.

This is Earth. Where humans pray to their Gods and hope for a miracle.

.

.

.

Shin Makoku.

The Great Demon Kingdom ~ Shin Makoku. There was no beginning and there is no end. For the very beginning was only written 4,000 years ago. There was no other chronological timelines but of the Great War that sacrificed their First Great King and the lives of the Great Prince and Princess who helped the King to subdue Chaos.

It was written that the Great Shinou Heika, with his immeasurable Maryoku sacrificed his life to seal the Originator or Chaos. Chaos is a formless being which is composed of the negative emotions of humanity. Due to its state, it can easily enter the hearts of people who have negative feelings. And for the past several years, Shinou Heika was subduing Chaos. He was there to govern and guide humankind and Mazoku's alike.

He build a strong hold castle where he can take care of the people.

But the humans are not satisfied.

They grew restless and fears the power of a Mazoku.

The Great Sage ~ Soukoku no Daikenja and the Original King ~ Shinou Heika, came up with a plan to completely eradicate The Originator ~ Chaos. This involved sealing The Originator with a pure soul, and then destroying it. This soul turned out to be Shinou Heika, whose soul was sealed with Chaos into the Four Forbidden Boxes. The Four Forbidden Boxes whose keys are the Great Princes and Princess who sacrificed a part of their body.

Because of the great sacrifice and with the new Great Demon King - Maou Heika, ruling the land - there is peace and tranquility - where human, Mazoku, Half-Mazoku and Half-human can live in harmony.

And for the rest of the years, each and every era it was guided and govern by Maou who ruled the land.

The last battle that separate Mazoku and humans were the Battle of Arnold.

The Battle of Arnold was a battle that took place in the city of Arnold (located near the boarder of Shin Makoku) between the Luttenburg division and the Army of Shimaron in the war decades ago.

The Shimaron army landed in the south and smashed their way through 2 small countries on the way to Shin Makoku. There was just one city between them and the border, Arnold. If they made their way past Arnold they would easily make their way past the border and it would force them to fight a land battle. And yet, the Shin Makoku army was spread in Grantz and Karbelnikoff territories. They had decided to fight in those two territories and forfeit Arnold.

But when a call for reinforcements came from Arnold, Gegenhuber Grisela advised Stuffel von Spitzweg to send the mixed blood troops there to test their loyalty to country, Shinou, and the current Maou. Stuffel listened and sent the troops to their death.

And so when the Luttenburg division arrived, even with them as reinforcements there was only a total of 4000 troops. The enemy had over 30,000 troops so the winner of the battle was obvious. Even so the Luttenburg division fought hard and lost many men but defended Arnold to the last and so the enemy army was unable to pass. The Shin Makoku army used this to their advantage and moved the troops from Grantz and Karbelnikoff to counterattack and drove out the Shimaron army. It is all because of their victory at Arnold that they were able to reach a ceasefire.

The battle causes rift from both sides.

And as if the people's prayer were answered.

A good and kind Maou from Earth arrived and save the people – not just the humans, but Mazoku as well. Battles are not fought where they will lose lives. The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku made sure to settle everything in a diplomatic way. As he grew up on Earth – he doesn't want lives to be lost.

He cared so much for all the living things.

.

.

.

That was Shin Makoku and Earth.

.

.

.

But there exist another realm. Not known to anyone…

The Nine Heaven and Earth.

A World - different from all other. They have existed as they have been created according to the wish of the Father Immortal.

The Father Immortal found the Heaven and Earth. Because Mother Deity was lonely, Father Immortal created the eight realms and the magnificent five clans.

The Celestials or the Dragon Clans. They are the powerful Dragon Immortals that govern the Jiu Zhong Tian ~ Nine Heaven. They have the ultimate power and is known for their just and strict rules of maintaining the order of the world. They can cause great war and flood and fire to the mortal realm.

The Great Phoenix Clan - there was only one known Phoenix who was born from a fireball. He is said to be powerful, his cultivation knows no bounds. And as the Phoenix, so powerful that he can heal even those on the bridge of death. But this old Phoenix doesnt care about the affairs of the world. He secluded himself and builds his own orchard. A Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms. So vast, so beautiful that the other celestials would love to visit it - but afraid that they will get lost on the beauty. And no one can just simply enter the High God's territory without suffering the consequences.

The enchanting and powerful Nine-Tailed Foxes of Qing Qiu. The Celestial Heaven Dragon Clans may be powerful, but it is known to all other celestials, high and low in status that, the Heaven owes so much to the Nine-Tailed Clan for their success. The Nine-Tailed Fox clan are known to be powerful in magic spells and are stubborn and loyal. They are faithful to their goals and will never waver. They have magic spells that even the Celestial Heaven doesn't know about. Their King – from the very first King was known to be very brave and strong. But because he is also loyal and care about his people, he never want to start war and doesn't contest the other clans.

The Ghouls or the Ghost Clan ~ Yao Clan. They are divided into seven Ghost Lords. Each and everyone wanting to over power the Celestial Heaven, but will never ask for the help of the other, not wanting to owe anything from each other. They are powerful, deceitful and cunning - but they are still answerable to the Celestial Heaven.

And lastly the Demons or the Devil Clan ~ Mo Clan. For thousand of years, since the death of their Queen, the Demon clans stay quiet. They have no problem with what the Celestial Heaven were doing. Its not as if it will do any good to raise a war. Let the Ghost Clan wage war. The Mo Clan are what you can say laid back when it comes to anything. Truth be said, they have exhaust of themselves with the great war several thousand of years ago and the God of War just killed their Queen.

After the great war Father Immortal return into nothingness together with Mother Immortal.

Now the Heaven is under the strict rule of Tianjun ~ Heaven Lord. The Celestial Heaven have a strict rules and has a rigid system. They are to save mortals if and only if there's any supernatural calamity that's been troubling them - but never be involved with them. The Celestials refer to the Mortals as an extra creation of Father Immortal. An unimportant dust that should have never been created.

Most often when a celestial being needs to cultivate and save his energy they went to the mortal realm to undergo the Heaven Trial.

After all, a 60 years trial on the mortal realm is nothing more of a 2 months time on the Heaven.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The Throne Room of Jiu Zhong Tian

.

Tianjun, the Heaven Lord seats on his throne. The throne room is located at the highest peak of the Heaven. No one can step inside the throne room without permission.

Anything brazen, rude, impolite can earn a death to any celestial beings.

The Nine Heavens is unlike the other place of the Immortals.

Tianjun as the Ruler of the Nine Heavens is strict and his words are the law. Nothing can defy him.

A young man all dress in black approaches him. He gave a nod to the man approaching him. The joy and pride of his life.

The man then give a customary greetings to the Heaven Lord – his Grandfather.

He nodded and gesture the young man to speak his mind.

'I have come here to report about the Golden Lion Beast that have been wrecking havoc on the mortal realm.'

'Go on.'

'For twenty years in the mortal realm he had been destroying farmlands, killing warlords and kidnapping women. The soldiers that the emperor sent was all but killed. No mortal can stop his carnage. If the Heaven wont do anything about it - then the Ghost Clan will think of it as their chance to retaliate at the mortal realm.'

Tianjun nodded knowing that what his grandson said holds merit, 'What do you suppose we need to do?'

'Heaven Lord, let me go to the mortal realm and handle the Golden Lion Beast. This beast was the mount of the late Ghost Clan Leader. It wont be easy to subdue him as he is powerful and breathes and fires the crimson hellfire.'

'Then go. Destroy this beast. Let no Ghost Clan think that they can step out of bounds and humiliate our Heaven's decree.'

The young man then thank his grandfather and leaves the throne room.

The other who has heard of this was impressed at how the young man approach their Heaven Lord with no qualms and talk with clarity.

The young man gave his report, ask for permission, no-nonsense was there in his speak.

There wasn't even a hint of favor.

One or two deity nodded with approval.

While some cant help but agree that the young man was cold.

Yes…

The Crown Prince of the Nine Heavens. The Cold Prince.

.

.

.

The Crown Prince Ye Hua. Pride and Heir of the Heaven Lord. He is a miracle that every deity and celestial beings respect. He at the age of 20,000 years old - so young, barely reaches the knees of his father underwent the Heavenly Trial Thunderbolts for his desire to see his Mother. Even the Great High God of War was said to have underwent the trial when he was 25,000 years old. Ye Hua was able to beat all of the Gods.

Having bore the responsibility of a future ruler since he was born, Ye Hua has a stoic personality and is more mature than his age. He doesn't like immortals who keeps on saying nonsense and will go around and around. He as always a straight lace person.

It is true that the deities of all realms gave a high respect to the Crown Prince. But they all also calls him as a Heartless Crown Prince, a Heartless Dragon, the unsmiling Prince, the Ice Cold Crown Prince.

Yes those names have been associated with him and he knew of those names. But he doesn't care nor disapprove of it.

Why should he?

It is the truth and it makes matters much easier especially to some female deity who wanted his attention and crave for his affection. Since he was young, female deities here and there have been showing great interest at him. They will have no qualm to voice their love, interest and so on. Some princess even went to their Heave Lord to be his maid.

The Heaven Lord can only approve for such a princess to take such low position just to gain his grandsons favor is a pride to him.

He just knew that his grandson to be more rigid and strict. He wont allow himself to be move unlike other celestials on Heaven.

The one who showed so much interest and so annoying was his aunt the Lady Su Jin. She was the only descendant of the heavenly Su Jin Tribe. She was adopted by the Heaven Lord after her tribe was wiped out due to war. And because she was adopted by the Heaven Lord, she was close to him. He regards her as his aunt, but the woman wanted more than that. In a way, she has her uses - warding off celestial maidens that keeps on bugging him.

In every festivities, occasions or major event Su Jin will let it known that she is the only woman closest to him. He doesn't correct anyone nor wanted to correct them. It would be a bother and no matter what he wont like her. For him – she and will forever be just his aunt.

He is the center of envy by the celestials, for he has power and his IQ was said to be that liken to Dong Hua Dijun, also known as Emperor Lord, one of the oldest five Great Kings of Heaven. The Heaven Lord most often than not gave Ye Hua the responsibility of reading all the documents concerning all political and non-political affairs on Heaven and other realms.

And what distinguished him from the rest was his handsome, striking features. It is not just that he is handsome - all celestials have a pretty adoring features. But Ye Hua differs from the rest, his face can be said a perfect face - handsome oozing with deadly charm if he just know how to use it. With the height of six feet, he almost towers everyone. He has a sharp yet beautiful face. You can see power and a divine aura in him. His eyes, though he is young has a reflection of an old soul. He never smiles, and the occasion you see him let out a small tight smile was around his mother. The Crown Prince is known for his signature clothing of black, from head to toe. The dragon patters at the lower sleeves are only in two colours: silver and gold. Indicating his status and his place in Heaven.

He is always serious about his duty. And will never fail to meet the expectations of his Grand father. He had been a witness to how his Grandfather can be cruel and stick to the rules even when dealing with his own son. The Great Heaven Lord will have no qualms about sending his own favorite son to the lower lands for punishment, when the said son fall in love with a lower maidservant of the Qing Qiu Queen. He was almost got engaged with the Qing Qiu Queen to appease the two clans when High God Zhe Yan, the only Phoenix immortal in the land interferes and said that it would be fruitless - now that their Bai Qian is in deep sleep due to her sealing of Qing Cang once again.

He is also strong in terms of Magic spells. He also in his favor the Qingming sword, said to be the Heaven's holiest sword that can match The Sword of the Yellow Emperor – High God Mo Yuan's sword forge with his spirit in it.

High God Mo Yuan - Ancient God of War. Decorated General of the First Demon War and Master at Kunlun Mountains. He is revered by everyone. The only son of Father Immortal. One of the reasons that the Crown Prince Ye Hua was strict onto himself is that from his birth – he was compared to the High God Mo Yuan.

When his mother gave birth to him, golden light shimmers all over the Nine Heavens and outside colorful birds gather and encircles the palace where Ye Hua was. It was the same when Mo Yuan was born. And when he grew older – not one but almost everyone including his Grand father have told him that he looks exactly like the High God.

On one or two occasions he heard that he might be the High God Mo Yuan's reincarnation.

He detest this.

He doesn't like to be compared.

He knows who he was and he is not a certain reincarnation nor Mo Yuan.

He is Ye Hua.

And he will prove to them all that he is different from everyone.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mortal Realm.**

 **At the foot of the Mount Junji ~ the mortal's village.**

.

The Crown Prince saw the Golden Lion Beast walking hurriedly away from Mount Junji. He then ambushes the beast who snarls when he smelled the celestial divinity from Ye Hua. The two then fought for so many hours.

The Gold Lion Beast's fangs and claws against Ye Hua's sword and magic spells.

The people in the village was frighten with the battle of the two men when the beast transform himself to his original form. A gigantic lion with his mane and tail on fire. He blasts the nearby houses with his crimson fire - the people screams and hurriedly go for cover.

The Crown Prince despises the lion beast for not caring about innocent lives and he was about to aim at the lion beast when a kid was lost in the middle of the road.

The Lion Beast saw his opportunity and was about to fire at the kid when the Crown Prince transforms into his original form - a majestic black dragon, he encircles the boy to save him from the Lion Beast's crimson fire.

The people then shouted: 'Shén Lóng! Shén Lóng!' the shout of the people - their relieve faces are everywhere. Their cheer of delight - the Great God Dragon saving them.

The Lion Beast launch and jumps at him - he then encircles the lion beast's body with his long dragon body and tightens his hold - to the point of suffocation. The lion beast snarls and bites the side of his body - the black dragon god roars with anger and fury and at the highest point he then hurl the lion beast down at the ground and from his mouth - a glorious fire blasted the lion beast - completely destroying it.

The Black Dragon God then encircles the whole village and a shower of rain covers them all - stopping the fire to escalate.

'Shén Lóng! Shén Lóng!' the people once again shouted as they saw the retreating dragon god on the sky.

Crown Prince Ye Hua with a bit of his power turn himself invisible and looks for a place to rest.

He had change into his original form and the crimson fire of the Lion Beast is severe, he was also bitten and it seems his left arm took the damage. He change into a smaller form a dragon and looks for a place to rest.

'Three days at most… I can rest for three days and go back home…'

He then rested on the small cave he saw and closes his eyes…

Ahhh… three days in the mortal world will only be but a minute to Heaven. But he values this three days of rest.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Was he floating?

He felt himself being carried…

What's happening?

He still feel disorientated… yes, it feels like he was floating in the sky…

Was he dreaming?

A dream… Yes that dream…

For thousand of years he had been dreaming the same flashes of images…

… _Of a small cute deity. With gentle hands and a soft voice, 'Nee… Golden Lotus… you need to be strong okay… I need to go now… I will miss you… let's meet again next time when Chichiue visits the War God…' he dreamt of him trying to reach out - but he was only a spirit… he saw with his own need to see a retreating back of a small child in blue - and of their golden hair…_

He opens his eyes and he saw an unfamiliar place.

 _What is this place?_

He looks around and from the dark clouds outside, then it is night. The place looks old - very old with wood and bamboo that covers the entire place. Its a mortal house.

But what is he doing here?

He is still in his dragon form – only in a small form. He still needs to recuperate before going to the Nine Heavens.

Carefully he tried to sense any movements - yes, there's a presence on the other side of the room. He raise his neck.

The door suddenly opens and when the mortal came to his view – he let out a gasped.

.

.

.

The Crown Prince Ye Hua, the Heaven's favorite grandson and the highly respected and feared and loved by all was stuck with his mouth open - in his small dragon form.

He is the Crown Prince of Heaven, and when you say Heaven, that is the place of all celestial beings. All beautiful and prestigious in their features. There is no blemish nor anything that you can say ugly or ordinary.

But the creature before him rendered him speechless with its beauty. A beauty that surpass even the most beautiful woman and man in the Celestial Realm.

He is accustomed to see gods with white silver hair and red hair. This is his first time seeing a creature - a mortal so beautiful with golden crown of the sun on his head… sun-kissed hair and the thing that startled him was their eyes. A stunning jade eyes. More purer and more brighter than the jade itself. He looks at the face of the creature - enchanting. A perfect face - he knew it was nighttime - but the creature took his breathe away - like looking into a shining bright star.

.

.

.

'EH YOU'RE ALIVE?! DAMN.'

And the voice… yes it was a boy's voice but it was melodic and sweet. As if language he was speaking was foreign to him. The boy whose face is more beautiful than any fairy or any celestial beings in Heaven bang his head on the table. And he heard a growl…

.

.

.

A low yet angry and hungry growl.

He looks at the boy whose head was a few inches away from him.

 _Is that your stomach?_ He wanted to ask – but as he was in his Dragon Form he can only asked it but no mortal can hear him.

The boy then lifted his face and he was came to view face to face with him, 'Damn… I thought I was lucky today. I caught a very healthy yet dead, beautiful looking snake ready to be my dinner… but argh!'

 _WHAT?! D-Dinner?! I was supposed to be your dinner?!_

The boy then put his hand on the table and flop his chin on it and looks at him, 'Now what should I eat? You are alive…' The boy looks at the black snake with drool on his mouth.

 _DON'T YOU DARE!_

He then saw the boy tapping his cheeks with both hands and saying, 'No! No! No! I dont eat live animals… But - but - but if I chop you –'

 _WHAT?!_

Ye Hua almost fainted when he heard that coming out of this beautiful creature. Who have thought that a very beautiful young boy can be so barbaric!

'No! No! No! Inhale exhale… Nee. I'll make you my reserve food. Right! Yes. My reserve food. Today – let's eat bread and fruits.'

Ye Hua let out a sighed of relief and looks at the boy who was busy preparing his dinner. He looks around again and saw that – there's hardly anything in the house. There's not even any dried vegetables hanging or any vegetables for that matter.

The boy then place on the table several fruits and a piece of bread. And then he begun talking to him.

'Nee, sorry. I thought you were dead and it was hard to really find a meat here in the mountain. There's hardly any meat here – no chicken, no deer and its hard to fish. I am not a very good when catching fishes. But don't worry. Now that I know you're alive I will treat you better, I wont think of you as my next food,' the boy assured him with a chuckle but he rolled his eyes.

 _Yeah right. There's still a drool on your mouth looking at me._

'You know. You are the very first snake I've seen here. And you are one good looking snake. See – you even have cute horns,' the boy was smiling and it took his breathe away. The boy then stroke his horns which startled him.

No one.

As in no one – had ever touched his dragon form and stroke his horns.

The boy then finishes his food and looks at him. He was still mesmerized with the boy's beautiful clear jade eyes.

'Hmmm… it seems you are injured. Tomorrow morning I will pick up some herbs and put it on your delicate skin. Today I don't have any meat to offer you – as I know snakes eat meat. I don't have even a rat here to give you.'

 _A RAT?!_

'But don't worry. Tomorrow I'll go to the market…' the boy then let out a sighed, 'I just wish the kind old lady is there tomorrow. I cannot face other people in the village.'

Ye Hua's browse furrow with those words.

 _Why cant you face them?_

'Yosh. Right now let's clean you up first and then let's sleep. I was walking all day and its already pretty late.'

Ye Hua was then being carried in a room where there is a two big bowl with water.

'Ah. You are injured. Please keep still okay. I will just sponge you. You were lying in the cave so there might be some dirt and with your injury you might get infected.'

Ye Hua then experience for the first time in his 70,000 years of life to be washed by a soft cloth by someone in his Dragon form. Even in his human form – he never let anyone washed him. He hates anyone who touches him as if they have the right.

But right now, the hand that touches him are gentle and without malice.

He can feel the care.

The boy then put him on the canopy bamboo bed. 'Stay here. I'll wash up. You can go to sleep now.' He then went again inside the bath room and he was left atop the bed.

He looks around it, the bed has one small pillow. A thin spread of linen and that's it.

How did the young boy survive the winter? Even at summer, the night is colder.

After several minutes, the boy then emerged and he cant help but stared again with the boy's beauty. He was drying his hair and was wearing a white robe.

'Eh… you're not yet asleep. Ah… you must be cold. Wait.'

The boy then hung the towel on one of the stand, then one by one he blew the candle out and carefully he climb the bed.

'Goodnight little black snake.'

The boy then gather him in his arms and fell asleep almost instantly.

.

.

.

Ye Hua stares at the sleeping boy beside him.

Now in his human form – he carefully move the hair that's covering the young boy's face and tuck them on his ear.

'You almost made me into your dinner. You are one enigmatic boy. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you. I will bet all my cultivation and immortality that no one can ever be as beautiful as you,' Ye Hua whispered.

Yes, the boy up close was beautiful. But not a feminine nor androgynous beauty. It was a beauty of a man. He gently caress with his fingers the soft silky sun kissed hair. He lowers his eyes and yes, the lips of the boy was definitely a peach colour. A darker shade of the peach blossom petals.

He was about to touch them when the boy groan and without care to the world drop his arms around his neck.

Ye Hua was startled.

He was never hug before.

He tried to remove the arms but the boy only groans angrily and snuggle closely more to him. And he heard him mumble, 'Meaatt… I'll eat meat tomorrow with my snake…'

Ye Hua let out a small chuckle.

He didn't remove the arms around him but smiles at the boy sleeping so soundly and dreaming of meat.

'Then tomorrow lets eat meat.'

Ye Hua said and closes his eyes.

Not removing the boy's arms around him but holding it more closely to his heart.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Eternal Love: Three Lives Three Worlds, Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms (Sān shēng sān shì shí lǐ táo huā)**

All rights belong solely to Gcoo Entertainment (Jaywalk Studio & San Weihuo) & Tang Qi (previously TangQi GongZi)

And neither do I make any money from this story.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

.

.

.

Author's Note: Because Bai Qian belongs to Mo Yuan.


End file.
